Medjai's Love
by SouthernMysticalSummerNights
Summary: Sarah, Rick O'Connell's mother, is the American woman that moved him to Egypt, and she fell for a Medjai warrior that she later married and had a daughter, Aaliyah with. How exactly did she meet him, and how did their story fold out? This is the Prequel to the 'Sister Saga! Read to find out how Aaliyah came to be with this story about her parents!


Sarah O'Connell sighed as she tried to wrangle her four year old son and take care of their luggage at the same time. "Richard O'Connell. You better settle down right now!" She scolded.

Her son just stared at her, but shrugged and followed her through the port. They dropped their luggage off before getting on the ship that would take them to Egypt. Her husband had just recently died, and she decided that she couldn't stand to stay in New York anymore. She wanted to get out, and get a fresh start, and she had had a friend that lived in Cairo, and she had offered for her to come and stay with her and she would help her find a place.

Sarah had decided it would be good for her, and it would be good for her son. It would take them a few weeks to get there, but it would be worth it. She sighed as she got the luggage to their room with some help. She looked around the room, before her eyes landed on her son. "Come here Rick." She said, reaching for him when he came over to her and picked him up into her lap.

She had never traveled with him before, in fact, she hadn't really traveled much herself, except to a neighboring state to visit family. "Just think of this as a little adventure for the two of us." She murmured to him.

.

It had been a rough journey, a few storms at sea, but they finally arrived. Her friend, Elizabeth, was waiting for her when they arrived. "Elizabeth!" Sarah greeted her friend warmly as she and her son got off the boat.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her back. "Sarah! It's so good to see that you and Rick made it safe and sound."

Sarah gave a small smile. "It was pretty rough at first, but I'm just glad we made it here." She said, ruffling her son's hair. "Hello Charles." She greeted Elizabeth's husband.

He smiled. "Hey Sarah." He greeted. "I'll get your bags." He got most of them, while Sarah had her hand bag and Rick one of his.

"I can't thank either one of you enough." She told Elizabeth and Charles.

"It's not a problem." Elizabeth gave her friend a smile. "We're happy to do it."

She and Charles led Sarah and her son to the car and Charles drove them back to their house. He put their bags in the guest room, while Sarah got her son settled with some of his toys so she and Elizabeth could go catch up while she helped her with supper.

"I know you said that you wanted to go out and find a place when you got here, are you still wanting to do that tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked. "You're more than welcome to stay for a few days and just rest after your long trip."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I don't want to impose more than I need. Rick's a handful and I don't want him to disturb you two too much." She said, as she chopped onions.

Elizabeth chuckled. "I'm sure he's not that bad."

Sarah raised a brow. "Oh, yes he is." She confirmed. "He gets reckless if he gets bored." She shook her head, finishing with the onions. Once the stew was simmering, the two friends went and sat on the patio, and talked for awhile.

Just before supper was ready, Sarah excused herself to go and check on Rick, and get him washed up for supper. She smiled to herself upon the sight she walked into. Her son was laying on the bed, clutching a toy solider. She walked over to him and gently shook him awake. "Rick, come on, get up, it's time for supper."

"Okay mama." He stretched and rubbed his eyes before taking his mother's outstretched hand where she led him to the bathroom so he could get washed up. He couldn't reach the sink, so she lifted him up so he could wash his hands, and they headed down to the dining room.

.

The next morning, after breakfast, Sarah and Elizabeth got ready to go out. Charles had left for work before breakfast, so it was just the women and Rick in the dining room. Elizabeth would give them the tour of the city, and then go with her to check out a few apartments or rooms for rent, though Elizabeth was sure that there would be some apartments or small homes that Sarah could buy if she wanted, as she would be able to afford it, since her late husband's life insurance left her more than enough to support her and her son.

After they ate, they walked out of the house and stepped onto the street. Sarah took Rick's hand as she walked alongside Elizabeth who pointed out areas of interest and gave some information on them. "You really should check out the museum one day, it has a lot of information about Ancient Egypt, and I think that little Rick will find a lot of that stuff fascinating."

"Hm." Sarah nodded. "I just may have to do that." She looked down at her son. "What do you think of that Rick? You think you'll like that?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay, here's the first place that has an apartment for sale." Elizabeth said, before walking in. "Yes, hello, my friend is interested in checking out the apartment that you have for sale?"

The man behind the counter nodded. "Of course." He nodded, leading them up the stairs to show them the apartment. They looked around and thanked him before leaving.

"I'm not to sure of this place." Sarah sighed as they stepped back into the street, where somehow, Rick managed to get free of his mother's grip.

"Yeah-I don-" Elizabeth couldn't finish that sentence because of Sarah.

"Oh my God, Rick!" She yelled as her son made a break from her and was running out into the road, he almost got hit by a car before a robed figure quickly pulled him out of harm's way. Sarah quickly made her way over with Elizabeth on her heels. "Richard, don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" She then looked up to the man. "Thank you."

The robed man nodded. "It's not a problem." He said, before heading back down the street before she could say anything else.


End file.
